Talk:El Dorado/@comment-33134767-20170722153752
My Theories is When was you can see, this is not entirely similar to the map Kingsisle sent out in 2012, as there are several notable difference. For example, the world index on the left does not appear on the mailed map, nor does the writing in the bottom and top right hand corners. Marco’s Map seems to indicate which worlds are connected to each other. The map KingsIsle sent out has the world names listed; using this resource, we can match them to the worlds shown on the actual map. Nearly all of the Spiral Passages for the existing worlds are shown, along with some additional ones. Krokotopia, for example, is connected to Aquila - just as we predicted in the second part of this segment. Now that there is so much evidence proving this, an Aquila to Krokotopia Spiral Passage is practically confirmed. When looking at what worlds are connected to what, the curved lines may be a bit misleading. The straight lines seem to represent a direct passage via Stormgate, as you can see in the case of MQ to DS, MS to VL, along with AQ to KT. Wizard City seems to be connected to Grizzleheim, too, as we predicted. The curved lines depict an “orbit” around a central world - this ends up playing a key role in deciphering the entire map, so we’ll discuss more on this later on. However, the most important thing that Marco Pollo’s Map can tell you is how to get to El Dorado. Pollo was clever enough to not only make it hard to actually obtain the map but to also make it hard to decipher the map truly means. Figuring out where El Dorado’s stormgate will appear next can only be determined after understanding the rest of the clues the map provides us with. However, the most important thing that Marco Pollo’s Map can tell you is how to get to El Dorado. Pollo was clever enough to not only make it hard to actually obtain the map but to also make it hard to decipher the map truly means. Figuring out where El Dorado’s stormgate will appear next can only be determined after understanding the rest of the clues the map provides us with.In the third clue, both Krokotopia and Darkmoor are circled. Krokotopia’s significance is rather clear, as that is likely where we will access El Dorado from when the worlds align. But Darkmoor? Something important is definitely there, but for Marco Pollo to value it as high as Krokotopia, we’re going to need something there. Perhaps a Windstone to El Dorado? The three rectangles next to Monquista might indicate that it is the “starting point” to El Dorado. Assuming that El Dorado will, indeed, be located in Krokotopia, a path can be followed starting from Monquista: Monquista → Aquila → Krokotopia → El Dorado. Keep in mind that our desire to start with Skull Island is rather biased; Marco Pollo would have no need to consider it as that is not where he commonly resided, unlike us Pirates. The markings next to Skull Island and MooShu are difficult to decipher. They don’t seem to be in Celestian, so we cannot translate them - perhaps they are written in Aquilan Linear A or B. While they definitely have some significance to them, the map can be understood relatively well, even when disregarded. The writing in the upper hand corner, too, is hard to understand, so we’ll leave that alone for now as well. The last two seems to be coordinates, possibly to El Dorado. As it turns out, the red writing in that section corresponds to the coordinates of Krokotopia, providing further reinforcement that El Dorado would be there. These coordinates could be especially useful, considering that the Stormgate to El Dorado doesn’t stay open for long. We’d have to be in the right place at exactly the right time… knowing where in Krokotopia the Stormgate would open would therefore be crucial. Now that we've analyzed Marco Pollo’s map, we can finally answer the question: What lies ahead? Our predictions to this question are as follows. Book 15: Valencia to find ‘G’ and find Kane’s weakness (Already Done That fact is accept.) Book 16: Polaris to find Erika the Red (Even though Erika is only from Grizzleheim) and her map piece. Book 17: Darkmoor to find Our Parent and her map piece. Book 18: Krokotopia to find the Windstone to El Dorado. Book 19: Valencia to take back the remaining map pieces from Kane Book 20: El Dorado! Of course, as with our other posts in this segment, none of this is definite. We want to hear what you think lies ahead and how we’ll reach El Dorado! And, what do you think will be there when we finally reach it?